Et les agneaux les plus maigres n'étaient jamais mangés
by goldpandicorn
Summary: La folie de Sam le consume ; Lucifer ne part pas. Fanfiction inspirée de cette vidéo : /watch?v MVaEPap4dEM


Le feu de ses pêchés crépitait doucement près de son oreille, il avait la voix d'un homme qui disait « jamais je ne te mentirai ». C'était une jolie voix. Hideuse. Magnifique. Son ton et son timbre ne cessaient de changer, il ne savait qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Ses yeux refusaient de voir _de_ _s'ouvrir_ et ses membres étaient pétrifiés par la douleur de son sang qui bouillonnait, qui bouillonnait et laissait son corps être consumé par la véhémence des flammes.

La voix murmurait d'autres chansons qu'il ne pouvait entendre et pendant un instant, elle lui sembla plus rassurante, plus familière que la douleur dans laquelle il avait appris à s'emmitoufler. Alors il leva le bras, même s'il n'était plus que braises, cramé jusqu'aux os et la paume de sa main vint trouver la joue de son interlocuteur. Ses doigts traçaient les contours du visage de l'homme, avec l'intention de l'identifier. Mais les bosses ondulaient sous son toucher, et les traits de l'inconnu se rétractaient et se remodelaient, alternant entre les profils des deux hommes qui s'opposaient en tout dans son esprit.

Néanmoins, ils avaient beaucoup de points en commun. Ils étaient tout deux de grands obstinés, prêts à tout pour le protéger. L'un disait qu'il serait ramené peu importe le nombre de balles qu'il criblerait dans son propre cœur, l'autre répétait qu'il ne le laisserait pas mourir. Leurs yeux brillaient de cet émeraude presque infernal qui prouvait l'intensité de leur détermination.

« Jamais je ne te mentirai », ils promettaient.

Et pourtant, un seul des deux respectait ce serment.

.

 _Sam_. Tranchant. Brutal. Assez violent pour le réveiller de sa transe. _Sam_. Ce mot sonnait comme un glas dans son esprit : c'était son nom. Son nom, qui lui paraissait si lointain, si étranger. _Sam_. Cette fois un peu plus fort, il sentit son corps être secoué, il était temps d'ouvrir les yeux, de faire face à un monde qu'il ne connaissait plus. Mais es-tu vraiment parti ? Tu es là. Tu es revenu . Il ne savait pas.

Ses paupières se lèvent, il est face à la figure floue de l'homme aux yeux verts.

 _Sammy_ , le nom roula sur les lèvres de l'inconnu en un soupir de soulagement .

Sam sourit.

« Dean. »

Dean. Quatre lettres et une syllabe, c'est un nom facile à crier même lorsque le vide de la Cage l'étouffe et broie ses os.

Là-bas, alors que « Sam » n'était parfois plus qu'un vague souvenir, « Dean » restait dans son cœur et dans sa tête, et il avait l'image d'un joli sourire, le sourire qu'un grand frère donne à son cadet lorsqu'il est fier et heureux.

Mais à ce moment-là, alors qu'il relâche la pression de ses ongles enfoncés dans les bras de Dean, Sam est lucide. Je suis Sam Winchester. Mon frère est Dean Winchester. Nous sommes des chasseurs. Je ne suis plus là-bas. Dean hochait la tête à chacune de ses phrases.

« là-bas »

il y avait des fois où il ne pouvait pas prononcer le nom de cet endroit, parce qu'il avait trop peur qu'un flot de souvenirs l'accable

un flot de souvenirs

du feu qui réduisait son corps à un tas de débris parce qu'il était impur

de l'air glacé qui gelait ses os et sa tête et son cœur et

du vide, du vide si intense, si puissant, si assourdissant

que parfois

pendant un instant

une seconde

« Dean » lui était inconnu

Son esprit glissait entre la folie et la clairvoyance au même rythme que le roulement de ses yeux qui scannaient la pièce à tout vitesse. Il cherchait des barreaux, des chaînes, n'importe quoi qui lui ferait signifier sa présence dans

dans

« dis-le »

Il est là. Elle est là. La voix qui le faisait trembler si violemment, qui grimpe le long de son dos comme un serpent espionnant sa proie.

La peur est de retour aussi, elle s'enroule autour de sa gorge et siffle d'horribles mots

la peur et la voix, n'étaient-elles pas la même chose au final ?

Au final

mais

il n'y avait jamais de fin dans la Cage.

.

Il n'était jamais tranquille. Il reprenait le contrôle de lui-même, s'agrippait à tout ce qui lui semblait réel mais _il_ était toujours là. Même lors des rares moments pendant lesquels Dean et lui riaient, _il_ était là.

Derrière lui, à chuchoter mensonges et vérités (il ne savait pas différencier les uns des autres).

Derrière Dean, les mains autour de ses épaules, de son cou, une lame transperçant son cœur. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur métallique du sang et voyait le fluide pourpre s'étaler sur le sol et il avait beau tenté de rester concentré sur le regard de son frère, Sam sentait, voyait, touchait et c'était assez pour tromper son esprit.

La ligne entre le réel et l'illusion se troublait et les lèvres de Dean se tordaient en une grimace beaucoup trop ressemblante au sourire de

« tu n'es jamais parti, Sam »

« tu n'es plus là-bas »

« tu es toujours dans la Cage »

« on t'a sorti de là' »

« **Sammy** »

« avec moi »

il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, il n'avait jamais su. Dean lui disait qu'il était de retour, avec lui, les pieds sur Terre, mais Dean était aussi mort, des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de fois. Les ténèbres l'avaient démembré, les cauchemars l'avaient écrasé et le néant l'avait fait disparaître .

Dean n'était plus.

Et pourtant, c'était sa voix qui le suppliait, sa voix qui lui hurlait de se réveiller, de le regarder. Mais quand Sam osait lever la tête, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la lumière.

La lumière ardente et trop forte pour être plaisante.

La lumière puissante qui engourdissait chacun de ses sens.

La lumière maléfique, qui portait un nom, le nom de la créature qu'il avait vu pendant des années.

Lucifer.

Parfois, Sam entendait son frère pleurer. Il n'osait pas se retourner, tout d'abord parce que Dean était persuadé qu'il dormait – jamais il ne laisserait ses larmes couler s'il savait la vérité -, et puis parce que Sam était un lâche lâche lâche. Dean était la seule constante qui l'empêchait de se laisser mourir, étouffé par le poids de la voix de Lucifer et le voir, brisé, était beaucoup trop dur pour lui.

Dean murmurait toujours la même chose dans ces moments-là, pourquoi tu m'as laissé pourquoi t'as fait ça p **ourquoi t'es parti** et Sam sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux.

Castiel.

Dean avait beau cacher continuellement ses émotions, Sam savait. Il s'en était rendu compte lors d'une discussion : il l'avait vue dans les yeux de son frère, la lueur qui brûlait doucement. Ses orbes projetaient la même lumière lorsqu'il regardait Cassandra quelques années auparavant.

Dean était amoureux de l'être qui l'avait trahi de toutes les pires manières et il était en colère.

Sam comprenait. Il était trop fatigué pour blâmer Castiel, mais il comprenait. La confiance que Dean avait en l'ange était partie en même temps que le Mur de la tête de Sam, mais pas son amour. Non non, l'amour de Dean était resté encré sous la peau du jeune homme, tout comme les symboles gravés par le Céleste sur leurs côtes.

Cette nuit-là était pire que les autres. Sam pouvait entendre les hoquets d'un Dean qui tentait en vain de retenir ses pleurs.

Et toujours, encore la même question.

Pourquoi.

Parfois, Sam voulait mourir.

Ils étaient serrés dans un lit qui ne pouvait même pas contenir ses membres et il lui chuchote à l'oreille de petites histoires, tout en enfonçant mille et une aiguilles dans sa peau. Il en approchait une devant ses yeux parfois, _le monde peut devenir noir en une seconde._

Sam se rappela d'une histoire qu'il avait lu plus petit.

C'était un fermier, qui apprenait à son fils comment choisir le meilleur des agneaux.

Le meilleur agneau pourquoi ? _Pour moi, rien que pour moi._

Le père n'osait pas vraiment expliquer. Celui à la laine la plus blanche, avec un parfait équilibre entre le muscle et le gras.

Le meilleur agneau pourquoi ? _Ah, c'est toi, le plus beau des Hommes, le seul capable de supporter le poids de mes ailes_.

A la fin, le plus beau des agneaux se retrouvait dans la petite maison à l'odeur métallique et son sang était le plus écarlate.

Petit à petit les agneaux finissaient dans la petite maison à leur tour.

Et les agneaux les plus maigres n'étaient jamais mangés.

La neige tombait aussi souvent que les larmes de Dean.

Sam décida de ne plus s'alimenter.

La Mort ne voulait pas venir le prendre. Ses cheveux tombaient, son corps s'émaciait et ses yeux ne s'ouvraient plus la plupart du temps, mais Elle ne venait jamais. Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'il était son âme préférée.

 _Tu es mon âme préférée à moi aussi._

Sam ne pensa plus à la Mort.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait soudainement posé cette question. Il y avait deux Dean dans la pièce, il ne savait pas lequel était le vrai. Ce n'était pas grave. Il était habitué.

« Désolé » Un des deux Dean avait répondu.

« Je n 'arrive plus à être ton grand-frère. »

Désolé, désolé, je ne suis plus aussi doué. Instantanément, Sam sut que le vrai Dean était ce Dean-là.

Car Dean mentait souvent : il était le meilleur des grand-frères.

Lucifer, lui, disait toujours la vérité.

Dean nettoyait les armes qu'il venait de retirer du coffre. Il sifflotait Hey Jude d'un air un peu triste.

Tout ce que faisait Dean était triste, ces derniers temps.

Sam aggripa le canon du pistolet qu'il tenait dans sa main. Dean ne lâcha pas.

Il ne semblait pas surpris.

Sam pointa le canon sur son propre cœur.

Les yeux gris croisèrent les yeux verts.

Et Sam sourit.


End file.
